


I know I'd go back to you.

by leavemeyourstardust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, continuation of 3x21, momma meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeyourstardust/pseuds/leavemeyourstardust
Summary: Based on a prompt from the Karamel Missing Scenes challenge:Having arrived in Argo City Kara feels a detachment from things in her childhood she felt familiar. The only thing that feels like home is the presence of Mon-El, once her estranged first love and now crimefighting partner. ( a continuation of the almost-kiss from 321 )





	I know I'd go back to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [SarahZorEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL) in the [Karamel_Missing_Scene_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Karamel_Missing_Scene_Challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:** _Kara and Mon-El are not interrupted during the garden 'almost kiss' scene in 3x21. What it leads to/what happens after and maybe Alura's thoughts when she inevitably figures out her daughter is in love. Seeing from a distance how enamored they are._ for SarahZorEl in the Karamel Missing Scenes challenge
> 
> Hi, so this is my first foray into Karamel fanfiction, this is un-betaed so I apologize in advantage for all the grammatical & spelling errors. Any dialogue in italics is from the show and I also have to say I'm sorry that the dialogue is a little cheesy I tried!! Comments & Kudos are much appreciated

There were pewter gray clouds in Argo’s artificial atmosphere that signaled the coming of another rainfall as Mon-El walked back to the Zor-El house. He’d taken some time to play in the fields with Val after he’d run into his mother that morning during a jog. The woman had explained that Val hadn’t been able to play with the other Kryptonian kids because of his Thalanite lung and had few friends. Now, he was having difficulty being welcomed back into the fold. The curly haired doe-eyed boy practically burst with glee, when Mon-El showed up with a bat and a ball to show him how to play Garata. Thara’s kids had joined them midway through the afternoon and now Val had a small group of comrades he didn’t have before. Saying goodbye to the bunch, Mon-El ushered them back to their respective families. The last thing he wanted was for them to catch a cold.

He’d purposely strayed away from Kara that morning after last night’s incident. Mon-El trusted her instincts but he knew Alura and Thara felt as though she was just falling back on old habits she’d developed being Earth’s savior. Mon-El could relate, when he’d first arrived at National City in the 31st century it had been a massive adjustment. Only with time and patience from his Legion teammates was he able to assimilate and become a functioning member of society. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something he could help Kara with she’d have to make that transition herself. All he could do was be there for her.

_But for how long?_

That nagging question at the back of his head was there again. The gravity manipulation device was safely stowed away with his suit. At any time, he could have sent the beacon out to the Legion and have them collect him from Argo. Yet, he had stayed back. At first, he’d told himself it would be for the day, but seeing Kara struggle he couldn’t just take off. The whole reason he’d wanted to leave was because it was apparent to him that she’d moved on and she was starting this new life that had no place for him.

That changed when she’d asked him to come along. Argo was starting to feel more like home more than anywhere else in the universe. And it was because he was there with Kara.

The rain pelted down on him as he approached the door which opened upon reading his irises. Alura was standing at one of the wide windows watching the droplets skew against them. She turned and offered Mon-El a smile.

“ I’m glad to see you weren’t rained on “ Alura offered as Mon-El walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some water. He nodded at her words taking a sip.

“ Is Kara home? “ Mon-El asked peering around for the blonde.

“ You just missed her, she went over to the Memorial Greenhouses to get some air. I just hope she wasn’t drenched “ Alura answered as she sat down. “ I know you want to go and check on her but there’s a matter I’d like to discuss with you, first. “ she patted the spot next to her.

“ Of course, ma'am “ Mon-El quickly washed the glass and placed it back in a nearby cupboard before taking a seat next to Alura.

“ I’m a politician, I’m good with flowery words and detracting from the issues. But I’ll be direct this time, young man. I hope you don’t mistake it for rudeness “ Mon-El’s eyebrows raised in alarm. She had been so welcoming, had he done something to displease her?

“ I know you’re in love with my daughter, and I suspect that she feels the same way “

The Daxamite’s jaw clenched, he looked down. His finger was bare otherwise he’d be fiddling with his Legion ring. A quirk he’d picked up to mask his nervousness.

“ But I also suspect that there’s something keeping you two apart. Judging by the fact that you two are heroes, honor-bound to a code I’m going to guess that this barrier has something to do with some kind of duty “ Alura continued

Mon-El nodded, he still couldn’t bear to look at her. His feelings, it seemed were transparent to everyone, not just Imra.

“ You remind me a great deal of Zor-el, did you know that? “

He finally looked up at her to see that there were tears swimming in her eyes which Alura promptly wiped away. Mon-El wanted to offer comfort but he felt awkward.

“ I’m sorry...ma’am I didn’t want to stir up old painful memories. “ he began, she raised her hand to stop him.

“ Don’t apologize, Mon-El. Looking at you two, just made me miss him. It’s not your fault “ she put her hand on top of Mon-El’s before she continued.

“ Kara doesn’t know this but her father and I were not betrothed to each other initially. He was promised to Ora-Zen, a fellow scientist. They held each other in high esteem but both knew it wasn’t love “ she fiddled with a loose thread on the fabric of her dress, “ Zor-el and I had known each other since we were children, and although we knew we couldn’t be with one another we fell for each other anyway. After his pairing ceremony to Ora-Zen, he did his hardest to bury his feelings and I tried to move on but… “ she took a shaky breath, “ we were living half-lives, cursed ones. Ora found out and she broke off the betrothal and let Zor-El go. We were married by the end of the next year. “ she was beaming now probably lost in happy memories of her marriage.

Mon-El wondered if she knew how similar their stories were. He made no comment on it, it wasn’t his place. “ I’m relieved to hear that you and Kara’s father had a happy ending “

“ You could have a happy ending, too. “ Alura looked into his eyes now.

“ Kara-Kara she’s moved on...I can’t burden her when she’s trying to fit back into her world. “ Mon-El said resolutely, his eyes now falling on the serene landscape that was located outside the wide windows.

“ I’ve seen the way she’s been looking at you. She looks at you with so much love in her eyes that it can be seen from outer space “ she put her hand on his shoulder now, “ Besides, even if she doesn’t feel the same way doesn’t she deserve to know the truth? “

“ What if...the truth just complicates things? “ Mon-El asked Alura earnestly.

“ What if it makes things crystal clear? “ Alura replied easily.

\--

Kara had been lucky, she’d managed to enter the greenhouses right as the rain had started. She remembered coming to this place with her father. He’d hold her hand and tell her of all the times he’d bring her mother here for dates. The gardens hadn’t changed unlike the rest of the city and Kara was thankful for that. It was the one place on Argo she felt like she could breathe.

The blonde passed by a thicket of small pink Galithea flowers that she grasped with nimble fingers. Finally reaching a fork in the path, she took a deep breath gazing around at the lush greenery that was teeming with life. When she turned to her left to examine the wooden bridge that led to the other side, _he_ came into view.

Try as she might to quell her feelings for him, the sight of him nearly took her breath away. He was dressed in her father’s old clothes. Because they’d been sitting on a shelf for decades they were slightly wrinkled. Still, he pulled them off well. Even though he hadn’t spoken yet she could feel a sort of anxiousness emanating from him, so she offered him a smile. He smiled back and it lit up his entire face.

Mon-El bounded closer, digging his hands into the pocket of the dark brown slacks. _“ Your mom told me I might find you here. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you? “_

It was a loaded question for Kara. There was a moment of pause before she exhaled and spoke the truth. “ I don’t know “ they bounded eve closer as he joined her on the walk she was taking around the greenhouses. _“ Argo survived, my mom’s alive, this place it’s beautiful, it’s perfect. “_ Kara said in a soft succession stating the obvious. She should have been feeling overjoyed, exuberant. And yet…

Mon-El seemed to pick up on this immediately, _“ But… “_ he trailed off. She turned to him, a little surprised by how easily he could pick up on her apprehensions.

 _“ Something’s off “_ Kara confessed, it had been something she’d been holding in since the incident in the marketplace a day ago, _“ my mom thinks it’s because I’ve had to be on guard my whole life. She thinks I need more time to decompress. “_

Once again, he replied quickly, probably noticing the resigned tone in her voice. _“ And what do you think? “_

They made eye contact briefly before her hands trailed along the leaves of a nearby plant. _“ Maybe that’s part of it “_ she swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. This was what she had always wanted, to return to her home. And now, even here she felt something was amiss. _“ I just feel disconnected in other ways “_ she tried to think of an example and it expeditiously came to her lips, _“ Thara… “_

Seeing Thara again was something Kara had never even anticipated. Growing up, the two of them shared everything. Now, it was like they were literally worlds apart. Thara didn’t feel like her best friend anymore, she felt like a stranger. _“ When we were young, we were so similar that we could predict each other’s thoughts. And now… “_

 _“ Now, she’s governed by the Kryptonian version of feng shui “_ Mon-El finished for her. Kara couldn’t help but smile, even though she was back in her hometown of sorts, being around him was the only thing that made her feel truly at peace and comfortable.

 _“ Basically, “_ she told him before her thoughts meandered to all the things in Thara’s life she had missed. Her marriage, the birth of her children, even her advancement into a respected member of the peacekeeping forces. Kara yearned for that happiness, it was all she had wanted even as a little girl. _“ I do envy her though, I want that happiness for myself, just don’t know if I have it in me “_

Kara had allowed herself to dream of “having it all” before Mon-El had left Earth. They could have settled down together and started a family. But her dreams had been broken when he’d arrived with a wife. Someone else had gotten her happy ending and at first, she had griped about it being unfair. But maybe falling in love was bigger than getting a happily ever after. Maybe it was hoping that the person you gave your heart to was simply happy. She’d studied Mon-El the past few weeks, she knew him well enough to know that something was quelching his spirit. So deeply that there was a part of his soul that felt weary.

Kara had wondered if it had anything to do with his marriage to Imra, she’d known they were having problems because the Saturnian had lied about her intentions of coming back here. While he could be a soundboard for her, giving her advice when she needed it. She couldn’t do the same for him, not without feeling as though she was intruding. At the same time, she wanted to show him some small token of comfort. To display, how much he truly meant to her.

She turned as they approached a glen, _“ And what I do know is that I’m very happy you’re here. Your friendship has made this a whole journey a lot easier. So thank you “_ she bounded closer enveloping him in her arms wanting to hug him tightly. Yet when he returned the hug, she could feel some tension fissure between them. Kara relinquished her hold immediately noticing the change in his posture.

He ducked his head, letting out a low um as he tried to find his words. A stark contrast from the eloquence he’d displayed before.

 _“ You okay? “_ Kara asked, her eyes scouring his face as she tried to get a discernible read. Being so close to him had made her jittery, a ball of nervous energy.

He spoke again, his words now fully formed and composed. _“ Yeah...I just… I didn’t want to burden you before um... “_

Kara was lost, how could he burden her? All he’d done since they’d talked things through was make her life easier. Still, she didn’t interrupt he needed to get this out.

 _“ I know you’ve moved on from us. “_ he let out a sharp intake of breath as her heart mirrored the release of those repressed feelings by skipping a beat. Moved on? No, she’d just gotten better at coping. Gotten better, at swallowing the bitter pill that came with losing him. He continued still, and all Kara could do was hold her heart in her hands and wait.

 _“ But I didn’t just come back here to help you fight Reign. When I left Imra, she asked me to sort out how I felt, and not just about her. About you...and I’ve been trying to convince myself that friendship between us was the right thing. “_ there was a pause as he pressed his lips together and his gaze fell. Almost as if he was ashamed that he’d failed. That he hadn’t been stronger against the tide of his feelings. Then his grey irises quirked toward her, and he spoke softly still. _“ But I think I’ve been lying to myself. “_

There it was, the true admittance of what they had been both dancing around. They were never really friends or buddies. What they felt between them was far more visceral than just a pure platonic bond. Kara released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She was overwhelmed by the barrage of emotions that had been swarming underneath her composed veneer ( which had now surfaced ). He must have read it the wrong way because he quickly apologized.

_“ I’m sorry to spring this on you. In the midst of you trying to acclimate here- “_

_“ Don’t be sorry “_ Kara quickly interrupted, shaking her head.

 _“ I just don’t want to hide things...pretend like they don’t exist. “_ she couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes flitted down to her lips as if he was yearning to kiss them. How long had he felt that yearning? She wondered. Why hadn’t she noticed before?

Kara remembered going through the little things when he was gone. The way he scratched his beard when he was nervous, the way he scribbled in the margins of her books when something confused him so he could clarify with her later, and the way coming home to him cooking had made her feel safe. Made her feel at home.

 _“ After you left I had a dream where I was walking down this path a lot like this one, “_ she said breathlessly as she drifted closer to him. _“ It was peaceful and serene and you were there waiting for me. And all I wanted was for you to be in that field with me. And now you are “_

They were standing close now, Kara could see that his eyes were watery, tears burgeoning for them as he nodded to her.

 _“ And now I am. “_ Mon-El said in a daze.

Kara reached forward stroking the coarse hairs of his beard, committing every detail of his face to her memory. A smile quirked on her lips as she realized that at long last she’d be getting her dream come true. Her lips gently pressed against his in a tender kiss, as he reciprocated quickly curling his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. They exchanged breathless kisses, her hands entrenched in the back of his head getting lost in the dark recesses of his hair. She could feel the salinity of tears roll down their cheeks as they lost themselves in each other. Finally, when the air had almost dissipated from her lungs, he pulled away breathing heavily. A glint of silver caught her eye as she saw the necklace securely hanging around his neck.

“ I love you “ he exhaled resting his forehead against her’s. “ I never stopped. “ his grey eyes bore into hers. He’d once said that her eyes were like comets well his eyes were like the expanses of space littered with the starry dust of nebulas she could get lost in them forever. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as he spoke, “ I only married Imra because Saturn wanted to wage war against Earth and our marriage would solidify an alliance, help strengthen Legion. “ She could see him relax, the revelation finally giving him peace. “ I tried...I tried so hard Kara, to bury my feelings. But, being in love with you is like... nothing else in the world. I couldn’t hide when I came back. I just fell deeper. “

“ I love you too, “ Kara said cupping his face in her hands as she brushed her thumb along his cheekbones. “ All this time I thought, I had to choose to be human or to be Kryptonian or to be Supergirl. That somehow it would fill this void inside of me. But all I wanted was to come home and you are my home. Whether that means a loft on Earth or...or...a house on Argo. You’re the one that’s always made me feel it was okay to be just Kara. I'd follow you now to the ends of the universe and back. “

They kissed again, fiercely, passionately. Before they embraced, holding each other as the skies outside cleared and the sunshine beat down on them encasing them in warmth.

It was all going to be okay, now. 


End file.
